


Благие намерения

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>никакое спасение мира не способно «повзрослеть» человека в вопросах личного характера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благие намерения

На самом деле, после трагических событий в Кентукки и более чем отвлекающего от лишних мыслей спасения мира Эггзи даже испугаться как следует не успевает, как Гарри изволит вернуться с того света. Еще вчера толком не оплаканный наставник числился покойником, а уже сегодня как ни в чем не бывало сидит во главе стола именуемый новым Артуром и тонко улыбается на расспросы о рецепте бессмертия. Со стороны все это выглядит довольно фантастично и сумбурно, но Эггзи грех жаловаться - все, кто ему дороги, в конечном итоге остались целы, а уж без секрета «непробиваемости» Харта он как-нибудь проживет. Ему же, по большому счету, пофигу - как, главное - что.  
Важнее, что смена должности Гарри никак не отражается на его отношении к бывшему протеже, а ныне свежеиспеченному Галахаду: как и прежде, Харт по-отечески внимателен, терпелив, и все недопонимания, связанные с проваленным Эггзи испытанием с собакой, естественным образом рассеиваются дымом. В какой-то момент до Анвина неминуемо дотягивается понимание - он буквально боготворит этого человека. Со всеми вытекающими. И Эггзи, для которого на протяжении всей жизни важными были только мама с сестрой, такое внезапное пополнение пантеона не аукнуться попросту не может. Вот тут как раз и включается страх.  
  
Есть такие вещи, которые для собственной сохранности следует держать под замком. С безоговорочным восхищением Гарри Эггзи поделать уже ничего не может – чувство, без спросу поселившееся в нем при первой встрече, слишком отчетливо, ярко, звонко. Запрешь его, но воспоминание-то никуда не денется, и толку тогда, если никакого, когда одна память эхает так, что уши закладывает.  
Однако остальное, приложимое к наставнику, для Анвина строжайшее табу. С огромным таким амбарным засовом, колючей проволокой отрицания по периметру и минными полями на сотню км во все стороны - для верности. Эггзи не может позволить себе роскошь рисковать тем, что имеет, ради того, что внезапно неудобно ворочается в нем, скребет преграды и глухо воет. В этой связи с джентльменом-наставником-шпионом (а теперь еще и непосредственным начальником) Анвин вообще никогда не позволит себе рисковать – непомерна ценность, недопустима утрата. Выбор прост и для такого, как Эггзи, вопиюще рационален - сколько отведено, он будет рядом со своим локальным Богом. Каким образом? Любым. Сделает все, что от него потребуют, и ничего, что даже абстрактно могло бы представлять угрозу их общению.  
Благие намерения Анвина честны и непоколебимы. Но дорога из таковых по-прежнему приводит куда-то не туда.  
  
Первыми страдают тактильные ощущения – переставая заряжать восторгом и растеряв вкус сопричастности, они теперь едко жгут и отзываются бесконтрольной дрожью. Последняя поначалу захлестывает оглушающим жаром, выдавливая изнутри все мысли и воздух, а после стекает по спине холодком, мутируя в раскаяние напополам с паникой. Пара секунд неминуемого, стремительного, камерного ада на любой контакт. И, вроде, вполне себе не смертельно, если бы не специфика профессии. Для агента эти пара секунд – тонна незафиксированной информации да тысяча и один повод умереть, не успеть, упустить, облажаться, подвести. В попытке избежать жалящего прикосновения Эггзи вдруг обнаруживает себя неловко выворачивающимся из-под похлопывающей по плечу руки и ловит на себе неприкрыто удивленный взгляд.  
\- Плечо больное, прости, не предупредил, - улыбается он Гарри, а сам пытается справиться с приступом тошноты от своей дерьмовой отмазки вкупе со слащавой рожей. Нашел, блин, кому заливать.  
Но Харт почему-то ведется (или, не исключено, делает вид) и смотрит так внимательно, что глаз не отвести:  
\- Уверен, что готов взяться за новую миссию? У нас достаточно ресурсов, чтобы дать тебе необходимую передышку и возможность прийти в себя.  
\- Я справлюсь, - упрямо отбривает Анвин.  
К тошноте от лжи примешивается раздражение на то, что Гарри сомневается в нем. До Эггзи только потом дойдет, что то были даже рядом не сомнения, а целиком-полностью искреннее беспокойство, и тогда в котел его страданий пудовой гирей бухнется еще и стыд. Но пока он лишь отчаяннее заводится, выслушивая спокойный ответ Артура:  
\- Я знаю, что справишься, но зачем рисковать? - памятуя о проблеме с плечом, мужчина ненавязчиво придерживает взбудораженного Эггзи за предплечье. - Тебе нет смысла кому-то что-то доказывать…  
Анвину душно от чужого тепла, которое он, по логике, еще даже не успел почувствовать через несколько слоев ткани. Но удается не вздрогнуть и не отшатнуться.  
\- Со мной все в норме.  
А вот с лицом, по всей видимости, совладать не вышло, потому что Харт без дальнейших возражений кивает и отходит, убирая руку:  
\- Хорошо, тогда не смею тебя больше задерживать. Удачи.  
Эггзи пробует смягчить это странное прощание кривоватой улыбочкой, но выходит откровенно жалко.  
В следующие полчаса он выпрашивает у Мерлина самую продолжительную и проблемную из имеющихся на очереди миссий подальше от Лондона, надеясь, будто пара-тройка недель, загруженных работой, смогут поправить его охромевшее спокойствие, сгладить неловкость последней встречи с Гарри и, в конце концов, в очередной раз доказать начальству (читай – непосредственно и только - Харту) свою полную в качестве агента компетентность.  
Наивность юного Галахада, как водится, не знает границ.  
Он возвращается спустя месяц - с неоспоримым успехом, вымотанный в край и такой же голодный до общества Гарри. Он согласен на любую пытку дружескими жестами и не получает даже простого рукопожатия. Почему-то только сейчас в его голове с запозданием рождается догадка: а ведь Артур в принципе очень скуп на прикосновения к другим людям, если этого не требует этикет. И тактильные вольности в большинстве своем были адресованы лишь Анвину... Это провал глубиной с Марианскую впадину – дышать нечем и давит со всех сторон так, что сомнений особо не возникает – додавит, дай только время.  
  
По-прежнему не смертельно, - думает Эггзи, - без всего этого рукоприкладства будет даже спокойнее, - рассуждает он, - Гарри все еще разговаривает со мной, и этого достаточно, - убеждает себя.  
Тешься своими смешными иллюзиями, мальчик, - ухмыляется за его плечом мироздание и каждый новый раз к херам сдувает с языка все здравые мысли, стоит только Артуру обратиться за чем-нибудь к Галахаду.  
Из-под невозмутимой маски Гарри все чаще проглядывает непонимание – Эггзи молчит, Эггзи заикается не в силах сформулировать ответы на самые простые вопросы, в конце концов Эггзи с регулярностью срывается и хамит на ровном месте. Пусть так же суетливо и смущенно частит извинениями после, краснеет, заламывает скорбно брови и смотрит взглядом побитой собаки.  
Нельзя упрекнуть Гарри в том, что он не пытается войти в положение бывшего подопечного или осуждает того за юношескую импульсивность. Мерлин вот уже давно от завуалированных комментариев перешел к откровенно ядовитому шипению в духе - «если этот сопляк не научится наконец себя вести, я ему сам половник повесомее в задницу затолкаю».  
  
\- Меня крайне беспокоит твое настроение в последнее время, - говорит Гарри однажды, - оно мешает тебе в работе. Что-то случилось?  
Прежде подобный вопрос не обошелся бы без уютной тяжести его ладони на плече Эггзи, искреннего участия в глазах и, уже только благодаря этим двум факторам, подспудного знания, что все наладится. Сейчас же Харт, словно щитами, отгорожен своим тяжеловесным руководительским столом, сплетенными на столешнице пальцами и напряженным выражением лица. Налаживаться отчетливо ничему не светит. Разве что - от слова «лажа».  
Анвин по-детски трет глаза, потом шею, одергивает полы пиджака и засовывает беспокойные руки в карманы.  
\- Устал, наверное, - не поднимает он взгляда, - отосплюсь на выходных.  
Словно этих чертовых выходных у него не было предостаточно за последние несколько месяцев. Месяцев тупого беспробудного пьянства за закрытыми дверьми необжитого им нового дома. Без когда-то обычных визитов к Гарри.  
Само собой, Харт не дурак, чтобы не видеть абсурдность такой отговорки. Эггзи даже не сомневается, что только что радостно вбил очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба его доверия.  
\- Почему ты упорно отказываешься что-либо объяснять?  
\- Нечего? - звучит с вопросительной интонацией.  
Как если бы Анвин пытался нащупать хоть какое-то подобие устраивающего их обоих ответа. Но это определенно не оно.  
\- Уходи, - глухо чеканит Харт и, предупреждая возможные возражения, тут же переключается на внутреннюю связь, - Мерлин, жду тебя для обсуждения текущих проектов.  
Эггзи играет желваками и, не проронив не звука, ломано откланивается. В коридоре, не замечая, пролетает мимо хмурого координатора. И уже не слышит, как Артур осаживает последнего прямо с порога:  
\- Даже не начинай, Мерлин. Работаем в обычном режиме, никому никаких поблажек. Все отчеты через тебя.  
  
Следующие три недели с подачи незлопамятного, но в этот раз порядком разозленного Мерлина Галахад мотается по абсолютно всем неудобным заграничным миссиям, которые только есть в агентстве. Дальние перелеты, нон-стопы без сна по несколько суток, сменяющиеся каруселью легенды и экстремально неблагополучные места – работа кипит на пределе выносливости, тело живет в режиме автопилота, истосковавшееся нутро выгорает, а Эггзи мысленно молится Мерлину своими «спасибо».  
Он возвращается в Лондон выдохшийся и пустой, коротко осведомляется у координатора графиком Харта и, не заезжая домой даже на душ и переодеться, несмотря на поздний час едет прямиком на службу.  
  
Эггзи находи Гарри в своем кабинете. Тот выглядит с головой погруженным в работу и таким же непомерно усталым. Однако поднятый на Анвина взгляд внимателен и, как повелось с некоторых пор, непроницаем: ни осуждения, ни тепла, только профессиональный интерес. Не к этому ли Эггзи стремился? Ему казалось – так будет правильнее и проще. Ключевым словом почему-то опять выходит гребаное «казалось».  
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Харт в попытке понять причину столь позднего визита в его затворничество.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Эггзи.  
Потому что даже то немногое, бывшее у него прежде, расползлось по швам, пока сам он рьяно запутывался в своих недоговорках-тактиках. И на сейчас выходом осталось лишь отвечать начистоту да надеяться на прощение.  
\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – смягчает Гарри голос, но своего положения над бумагами не меняет – не откидывается на спинку стула, не предлагает присесть – будто его внимание ненадолго.  
И даже при таком почти равнодушном приеме Анвину хочется свернуться у Харта в ногах и забыть все нагороженное дерьмо, как страшный сон.  
Он приходит в себя под осторожным прикосновением к волосам, уткнувшись носом в известно чьи колени. Обалдело думает: «Вот это перетрудился», - и не хочет ничего менять.  
\- Встань, пожалуйста, ты же не маленький ребенок, - вздыхает Гарри, - и так старательно это всем доказывал.  
Эггзи душу готов продать за текущий момент, в котором все, словно как прежде. Он вслепую трется щекой о мягкую ткань брюк и, по правде говоря, побаивается открывать глаза – а вдруг морок?  
\- Мне и здесь неплохо, - бормочет он, чтобы потянуть время, и испуганно икает, когда теплые пальцы с его затылка вдруг соскальзывают по линии челюсти на губы. –  Простишь меня? – просит он, сознательно касаясь дыханием чужой кожи, и заходится от восторга, ловя едва заметную ответную дрожь.    
\- Не за что, Эггзи. Я вполне способен понять логику твоего поведения, - ровно отзывается Харт, ни на что особо не поощряя. Они и так уже, кажется, позволили себе на порядок больше, чем следовало. Опять это нелепое «кажется».  
\- Это не отменяет моего идиотизма, - ворчит Анвин и с раздражением облизывает губы. Видит Бог, языком он задевает пальцы Гарри совершенно не нарочно. Просто как-то само собой выходит и стеснятся да бояться уже, вроде, поздно. И все же он настороженно замирает вслед за так же замершим мужчиной.  
\- Это его оправдывает, - тихо говорит Харт и уже ощутимее оглаживает губы Эггзи.  
Его прикосновения отчего-то больше не несут с собой ни боли, ни паники, и Анвин-таки решается открыть глаза, чтобы с надеждой посмотреть на наставника снизу вверх. Гарри, что для него нехарактерно, отводит взгляд, но тут же возвращает обратно, и Галахаду тесно в груди от того, что он в нем читает.  
\- Ты же не отправишь меня сейчас лесом? – почти шепотом спрашивает он. – Потому что теперь я точно не пойду.  
Еще несколько секунд Гарри медлит - анализирует или, быть может, решается. И все-таки шлет лесом, но - собственное трезвомыслие. Твердой рукой поднимает юношу со своих колен и первым целует. И в этом действии уже нет сомнения. Впрочем, как и порывистости, жадности или голода - торопиться больше некуда, бежать незачем.  
Когда воздух заканчивается, а Харт отпускает Эггзи, последний лишь молча цепляется за его руки, блестит сумасшедшими глазами и шумно хватает воздух приоткрытым ртом. На лице ни единого проблеска мысли, только безграничное обожание и ожидание продолжения. У Гарри вдруг совершенно нет опции остановиться, и он уже было с легкостью втаскивает Анвина на стол, когда в дверь стучат.  
\- Секунду, - отзывается Гарри спокойно и уверенно. С тем же железобетонным выверенным спокойствием оправляет на Эггзи пиджак, плавным движением приводит в порядок его волосы, коротко припечатывая муку в глазах у Анвина почти целомудренным прикосновением губ, и отходит, чтобы дать Галахаду спрыгнуть на пол. - Войдите.  
\- Все отчеты и сводки в порядке, - деловито отчитывается возникший на пороге Мерлин. - На сегодня все. Если, конечно, не назрело что-то срочное.  
То, с какой невозмутимостью он игнорирует присутствие в кабинете несколько дезориентированного Эггзи, вполне себе непрозрачно намекает, что явился он сюда вовсе не за докладом.  
\- И, кстати, машина у входа.  
\- Выгоняешь нас? - усмехается Харт.  
Эггзи даже оживает от этого неожиданного предположения вкупе с незнакомой прежде бархатной интонацией Артура и оглядывается на Мерлина.  
Судя по недовольной мине последнего, Гарри угадал верно. Хотя угадывал ли? Анвин давно заметил за этими двоими - они знакомы так давно, что понимают друг друга без слов. Вдруг становится ясным, как день, что от координатора Эггзи прилетало не только за нарушение официального устава, но и по вполне субъективным соображениям - за то, что умудрялся слепо топтаться своими неброгами по расположению все того же Гарри. Подстегнутый этой мыслью, Анвин переводит взгляд на Харта и, пусть не без горького осадка за свою глупость, греется надеждой: на тех, кто способен причинить боль, не бывает плевать. Подтверждая догадку, Харт смотрит в ответ сдержанно, но ласково, с тщательно шифруемым, однако все равно проглядывающим чем-то большим за.  
\- Наш Мерлин способен навести порядок где угодно, - не удерживается от улыбки по-глупому счастливый Эггзи. И ляпает следом, пренебрегая стеснением, - поехали и правда домой.  
Не ожидавший подобной прямолинейности, Гарри (будто и не целовал Анвина еще минуту назад) восхитительнейшим образом впадает в ступор. Эггзи бережно прячет этот удивительный момент в самый надежный уголок своей памяти. И крайне рассчитывает, что тот не станет первопоследним.  
\- Езжайте уже, - ворчит от дверей Мерлин. - Избавьте меня от лишних подробностей, как и необходимости затирать записи камер.  
\- Заботливый вы наш, - с весельем тянет Эггзи.  
Однако все остальные слова благополучно застревают у него в горле, стоит только отмершему Гарри снять со спинки кресла пиджак и мягко, но настойчиво провести ладонью по спине Галахада, направляя его к выходу. Не доверяя голосу, Анвин может только кивнуть на прощание Мерлину.  
Понимание происходящего вдруг наваливается ему на грудь неподъемным весом – _они с Гарри едут к Харту домой…_ В какой-то момент Эггзи снова готов запаниковать (ох, уж это подростковое, непроходящее, волноподобное смятение). А когда они с Хартом оказываются в машине, даже думает - не отсесть ли подальше от греха (было бы не так страхово, он обязательно посмеялся бы над этой формулировкой). Но Гарри, с ходу почуяв неладное, не позволяет ему бегства – притягивает вплотную и в буквальном смысле продолжает с того самого момента, на котором их прервали. Анвин лишь отстраненно замечает: ведь страшно-то как раз от Гарри на расстоянии, а так - с одним вдохом на двоих – уже нет, - и следом непроизвольно дергается, ощутив теплую руку у себя под рубашкой.  
\- Что на этот раз? Или опять плечо? – поддевает его Харт беззлобно.  
Галахад со смущением фыркает:  
\- На этот раз ребра. И по правде.  
Гарри устало выдыхает, прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу юноши, и от едва ощутимой ласки поверх досадных синяков того прошибает дрожью уже совсем другого характера.  
\- Когда ты уже научишься беречь себя, Эггзи?  
Анвину искренне хочется пообещать, что теперь-то уж точно - для Гарри, ради Гарри, во имя Гарри. И в целом, пожалуй, это было бы недалеко от истины. Но все же с некоторой оговоркой. А как показала практика – честность решает. Эггзи многозначительно улыбается:  
\- Определенно не сейчас, - и, исключая любые сомнения в смысле сказанного, перелезает к Гарри на колени. 


End file.
